


Come back alive, captain

by Theta Sigma (Kiriahtan)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Space Husbands, beam me up scotty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Theta%20Sigma
Summary: Spock knows Jim T. Kirk. And Jim knows Spock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit ashamed because this is too short but I write it yesterday for the Three sentences tagg (three sentences, ejem, I tried, okay? [#no]) but I like so much the result and I wanted to share it here.  
> Actually this could be read as TOS or AOS, you choose.

"Come back alive, captain."

Spock's tone never has never been about reprobation, and it isn’t now either. But it doesn't need to be for Jim to know that he disapproves of his recklessness, as always, bravery aside. But he doesn't disapprove the decision. The vulcan knows they had to act quickly -he just would have liked the Enterprise's captain to send another man to do the job. For example, Spock himself. He wouldn't complain. But the vulcan knows him so well he is aware that James Tiberius Kirk would never risk one of his men’s life before his all the way. This is why he doesn't say anything. He just stays in front of Kirk, before Scotty beams the captain to the planet. Spock checks the captain's space suit in order to secure there aren't any fissures.

To have a vulcan as a second officer offers advantages, once you learn how to play by his rules.

"You're ready" announces Spock as he brings him the helmet.

Jim smiles. And before taking the helmet, he kisses him. Not for long, because time is a fundamental factor in this occasion. No one says a word, not even Scotty who keeps preparing the transporter; not even Spock when they separates.

"I will" promises Jim as just a temporal goodbye in the eyes, finally taking the helmet and putting it on. Time.

Spock moves back one step, going out of the platform, and Scotty gives energy to the transporter.


End file.
